Playboy Magazines (Mafia II)
Playboy Magazines are a set of 50 collectibles in Mafia II. They can be collected as you play through each chapter of the game except Chapter 1. Each magazine depicts a centerfold model from the 1950s - 1960s era. Playboy Magazine Collection Guide *You can view your progress from the main menu under "Extras", "Collectibles", then "Playboy". *Finding all 50 will earn you the Ladies' Man achievement. *They must be collected in specific chapters and usually at a particular point in the mission; if you miss one you can select "Load Chapter" from the game menu at any time to replay it. *The magazines are numbered 1-50, but do not appear in order. __TOC__ Chapter 2 There are 2 magazines in Chapter 2. 1. Inside Joe's Apartment on the coffee table. #1 Magazine 01-1.jpg Magazine 01-2.jpg 2. In Bruski's Scrap & Salvage on a shelf in the three car garage across from Mike's Beast. #3 Magazine 03-1.jpg Magazine 03-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 3 There are 5 magazines to find in Chapter 3. 1. Just outside Derek's Office on the left when going into the warehouse. #18 Magazine 18-1.jpg Magazine 18-2.jpg 2. Just inside the entrance to Maria Agnello's apartment building, on the floor to the left of the small shelf. #4 Magazine 04-1.jpg Magazine 04-2.jpg 3. In the Office of Price Administration on the corner of the guards' desk in the lobby. #40 Magazine 40-1.jpg Magazine 40-2.jpg 4. In the basement of the Office of Price Administration, in the storage room to the right of where the alarm shutoff is located, it is on the floor between two shelves. #6 Magazine 06-1.jpg Magazine 06-2.jpg 5. In the Office of Price Administration on the windowsill in the office across from where you get the safe keys. #5 Magazine 05-1.jpg Magazine 05-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 4 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 4. 1. On the floor just after leaving the book store, next to a box of books. #9 Magazine 09-1.jpg Magazine 09-2.jpg 2. From the one above, turn left and it is under the next set of stairs. #2 Magazine 02-1.jpg Magazine 02-2.jpg 3. After you cross over the ledge on the front of the West Side Mall, it is in the rooftop shelter to the left of some shelves. #8 Magazine 08-1.jpg Magazine 08-2.jpg 4. In Joe's apartment building on the first floor by the locked wooden gate. #7 Magazine 07-1.jpg Magazine 07-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 5 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 5. 1. While still in 233 Misery Lane, go up the stairs and it's in a nook between two doors. #11 Magazine 11-1.jpg Magazine 11-2.jpg 2. Inside The Distillery on the first floor, in an office on a shelf, must be gotten before going upstairs. #10 Magazine 10-1.jpg Magazine 10-2.jpg 3. Immediately after killing Sidney Pen, it is to the right between three chairs and a storage cage. #12 Magazine 12-1.jpg Magazine 12-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 6 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 6. 1. Once out in the prison yard a magazine can be found behind the bleachers next to the sleeping prisoner. It may be hidden under the grass. #13 Magazine 13-1.jpg Magazine 13-2.jpg 2. Head across the basketball court and it's between a shed and the fence. #14 Magazine 14-1.jpg Magazine 14-2.jpg 3. After the fight with the black inmate, before leaving with the guard it is on a large industrial clothes dryer. #15 Magazine 15-1.jpg Magazine 15-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 7 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 7. 1. On the top floor of Joe's apartment building at the end of the hallway in the corner. #50 Magazine 50-1.jpg Magazine 50-2.jpg 2. On the small table on the second floor landing of Vito's Apartment building. #17 Magazine 17-1.jpg Magazine 17-2.jpg 3. In Harry's Shop at the bottom of the stairs on the floor. #16 Magazine 16-1.jpg Magazine 16-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 8 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 8. 1. After Vito wakes up, look on the kitchen table. If it is missing, exit the building then immediately go back in and it will appear. #46 Magazine 46-1.jpg Magazine 46-2.jpg 2. In the foundry after making the first right turn, it is in a shack on top of a drum. #19 Magazine 19-1.jpg Magazine 19-2.jpg 3. In the foundry after the rail yard it's sitting on the ground next to two barrels. #21 Magazine 21-1.jpg Magazine 21-2.jpg 4. Before leaving and getting into the hot rod, go under the stairwell to the building on the left. This leads to a hobo shanty, and it's next to a bed. #20 Magazine 20-1.jpg Magazine 20-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 9 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 9. 1. After getting the job from Eddie Scarpa, it can be found on the end of the bar in The Maltese Falcon. #41 Magazine 41-1.jpg Magazine 41-2.jpg 2. Just after Vito gets doused in sewage, it's down a short tunnel on the left. #23 Magazine 23-1.jpg Magazine 23-2.jpg 3. After dropping in to the slaughterhouse, it's behind the second scrap bin on the left. #22 Magazine 22-1.jpg Magazine 22-2.jpg 4. In the largest room with the two butchers and the armed guard, it is in the back corner next to the counter and the bloody bin. #24 Magazine 24-1.jpg Magazine 24-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 10 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 10. 1. Upon entering the back door, go to the end of the hallway and it's on a desk inside a room marked "Daily Room". #25 Magazine 25-1.jpg Magazine 25-2.jpg 2. After leaving the conference room take the stairs down to the 16th floor and it's on the floor. #27 Magazine 27-1.jpg Magazine 27-2.jpg 3. On the ground near the control panel of the window washers' lift on the roof. #26 Magazine 26-1.jpg Magazine 26-2.jpg 4. After leaving Joe's apartment and returning to Villa Scaletta, there is a magazine in the master bathroom between the wall and the shower. #48 Magazine 48-1.jpg Magazine 48-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 11 There are 5 magazines to find in Chapter 11. 1. While in Galante Mansion, head out into the entrance hall and it's on the windowsill to the left. #47 Magazine 47-1.jpg Magazine 47-2.jpg 2. After the one above, go into the bathroom and it's on a wicker basket. #29 Magazine 29-1.jpg Magazine 29-2.jpg 3. As you enter Luigi Scetta's Apartment, go directly across and through another door and it's on the floor between a guy's legs. #28 Magazine 28-1.jpg Magazine 28-2.jpg 4. When Joe shows you his apartment's "new look," it's next to his bed on the floor. #49 Magazine 49-1.jpg Magazine 49-2.jpg 5. At the Hill of Tara bar, go through the double saloon doors at the end of the bar and it's on the floor in the back. #30 Magazine 30-1.jpg Magazine 30-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 12 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 12. 1. When you first get to the Sea Gift Fishing Co. warehouse, head straight back and it's in the corner, behind a bin on the left. #31 Magazine 31-1.jpg Magazine 31-2.jpg 2. After the cutscene showing the run-in with the "cops," head up the staircase into the building and it's on the floor to your right. #33 Magazine 33-1.jpg Magazine 33-2.jpg 3. After fighting past all the thugs, there is one on the far side of the courtyard behind a Shubert Truck. #32 Magazine 32-1.jpg Magazine 32-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 13 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 13. 1. After clearing out the dining hall of The Red Dragon restaurant, head up the stairs to the end of the balcony area, and it's sitting on the seat of a booth. #34 Magazine 34-1.jpg Magazine 34-2.jpg 2. Downstairs from the giant Buddha statue on the left side you'll see an empty room, and it's sitting on a crate. #36 Magazine 36-1.jpg Magazine 36-2.jpg 3. In the large drug manufacturing room, on the north end there is a room with spare weapons, and it's on a box next to a shelf. #35 Magazine 35-1.jpg Magazine 35-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 14 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 14. 1. While still on the top of the building, look in a corner to the southeast, and it's behind a short wall. #44 Magazine 44-1.jpg Magazine 44-2.jpg 2. After getting to the bottom of the stairs, before climbing over the scaffold, it's on a pallet to the left. #37 Magazine 37-1.jpg Magazine 37-2.jpg 3. Just past the burning doorway, through the first doorway on the right, it's on the floor. #38 Magazine 38-1.jpg Magazine 38-2.jpg Back to Top Chapter 15 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 15. 1. Inside the first room you enter, it's down the stairs. You have to push past the barricade to go down. #45 Magazine 45-1.jpg Magazine 45-2.jpg 2. On the roof, as you approach the telescope room, it will be behind a corner on your left. #39 Magazine 39-1.jpg Magazine 39-2.jpg 3. Inside the telescope room by the guardrail of the stairs leading down. #43 Magazine 43-1.jpg Magazine 43-2.jpg 4. After the cutscene showing you killing Carlo Falcone, it will be in the center by the control panels. #42 Magazine 42-1.jpg Magazine 42-2.jpg Back to Top Joe's Adventures There are 19 Playboy magazines featured in Joe's Adventures. 1. Mission Witness - Frozen Memories in the small room on the left just after exiting the barn. JA Magazine 01-1.jpg JA Magazine 01-2.jpg 2. Culver Dam, at the rear of the southern most tower. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 02-1.jpg JA Magazine 02-2.jpg 3. Union Station, under the stairs of the central platform. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 03-1.jpg JA Magazine 03-2.jpg 4. Mission Going out of Business, inside the garage it's to the left behind the first car. JA Magazine 04-1.jpg JA Magazine 04-2.jpg 5. Bruski's Scrap & Salvage yard, next to the crusher. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 05-1.jpg JA Magazine 05-2.jpg 6. Inside Villa Scaletta on the coffee table. This safehouse becomes available after completing Smugglers' Luck and the magazine can be collected any time after that. JA Magazine 06-1.jpg JA Magazine 06-2.jpg 7. Mission Connection in the warehouse on the catwalk, near the lever that opens the train gate. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 07-1.jpg JA Magazine 07-2.jpg 8. Mission Saving Marty at the very western end of the platform and through the gate. JA Magazine 08-1.jpg JA Magazine 08-2.jpg 9. Inside Marty's Apartment on the table. This safehouse becomes available after completing Saving Marty and the magazine can be collected any time after that. JA Magazine 09-1.jpg JA Magazine 09-2.jpg 10. Mission A Lesson in Manners on the deck next to a lounge chair. JA Magazine 10-1.jpg JA Magazine 10-2.jpg 11. Mission Supermarket on a table in the office just after the safe room, to the left of the door. JA Magazine 11-1.jpg JA Magazine 11-2.jpg 12. Inside Harry's Shop on top of two crates, just at the bottom of the first set of stairs. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 12-1.jpg JA Magazine 12-2.jpg 13. In the alleyway to the right of Charlie's Service & Repair in Kingston. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 13-1.jpg JA Magazine 13-2.jpg 14. In the area where the Greaseballs' Arena mission takes place, it's on a small landing near the fighting zone. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 14-1.jpg JA Magazine 14-2.jpg 15. In Hunters Point where the mission Bet on That takes place, in a small room next to where the bookie's car is parked. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 15-1.jpg JA Magazine 15-2.jpg 16. Inside The Dragstrip bar on the table at the far end. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 16-1.jpg JA Magazine 16-2.jpg 17. Mission Piece of Cake inside the parking garage on the stairway of the first level after opening the garage door. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. JA Magazine 17-1.jpg JA Magazine 17-2.jpg 18. Mission Cathouse in the main entrance hall on a couch to the right side before entering the lounge area. JA Magazine 18-1.jpg JA Magazine 18-2.jpg 19. Mission Cathouse in the construction area at the very top of the steel steps. JA Magazine 19-1.jpg JA Magazine 19-2.jpg Back to Top Demo There are 5 Playboy magazines to find in the Mafia II Demo. 1. On the counter of the McClusky & Son gun shop in Sand Island. 2. On the kitchen counter of Villa Scaletta where you start. 3. On the counter of one of the clothing stores. 4. In The Lone Star bar. 5. In the room where you kill Sidney Pen, on a shelving unit in the center of the room just before you go back down the stairs. Trivia *Playboy reviewed Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, saying it was "An offer you can't refuse". *The Playboy magazines are all anachronistic; Playboy was not founded until 1953, and the images placed in the game were published between 1958 and 1968. The 19 Playboys added in Joe's Adventures range from 1960 to 1969, with a single image added from 2007. Galleries Mafia II P01.jpg|Issue #1: Lari Laine, May 1958 P02.jpg|Issue #2: Elaine Reynolds, October 1959 P03.jpg|Issue #3: Ellen Stratton, December 1959 P04.jpg|Issue #4: Sally Sarell, March 1960 P05.jpg|Issue #5: Linda Gamble, April 1960 P06.jpg|Issue #6: Anne Davis, September 1960 P07.jpg|Issue #7: Connie Cooper, January 1961 P08.jpg|Issue #8: Tonya Crews, March 1961 P09.jpg|Issue #9: Diane Danford, November 1961 P10.jpg|Issue #10: Kari Knudsen, February 1962 P11.jpg|Issue #11: Marya Carter, May 1962 P12.jpg|Issue #12: Merissa Mathes, June 1962 P13.jpg|Issue #13: Jan Roberts, August 1962 P14.jpg|Issue #14: Mickey Winters, September 1962 P15.jpg|Issue #15: Laura Young, October 1962 P16.jpg|Issue #16: Toni Ann Thomas, February 1963 P17.jpg|Issue #17: Sharon Cintron, May 1963 P18.jpg|Issue #18: Connie Mason, June 1963 P19.jpg|Issue #19: Phyllis Sherwood, August 1963 P20.jpg|Issue #20: Victoria Valentino, September 1963 P21.jpg|Issue #21: Terre Tucker, November 1963 P22.jpg|Issue #22: Nancy Jo Hooper, February 1964 P23.jpg|Issue #23: Melba Ogle, July 1964 P24.jpg|Issue #24: China Lee, August 1964 P25.jpg|Issue #25: Astrid Schulz, September 1964 p26.jpg|Issue #26: Rosemarie Hillcrest, October 1964 p27.jpg|Issue #27: Jo Collins, December 1964 p28.jpg|Issue #28: Sally Duberson, January 1965 p29.jpg|Issue #29: Sue Williams, April 1965 p30.jpg|Issue #30: Maria McBane, May 1965 p31.jpg|Issue #31: Gay Collier, July 1965 p32.jpg|Issue #32: Allison Parks, October 1965 p33.jpg|Issue #33: Pat Russo, November 1965 p34.jpg|Issue #34: Dinah Willis, December 1965 p35.jpg|Issue #35: Melinda Windsor, February 1966 p36.jpg|Issue #36: Priscilla Wright, March 1966 p37.jpg|Issue #37: Dolly Read, May 1966 p38.jpg|Issue #38: Kelly Burke, June 1966 p39.jpg|Issue #39: Tish Howard, July 1966 p40.jpg|Issue #40: Susan Denberg, August 1966 p41.jpg|Issue #41: Lisa Baker, November 1966 p42.jpg|Issue #42: Fran Gerard, March 1967 p43.jpg|Issue #43: Gwen Wong, April 1967 p44.jpg|Issue #44: Joey Gibson, June 1967 p45.jpg|Issue #45: DeDe Lind, August 1967 p46.jpg|Issue #46: Angela Dorian, September 1967 p47.jpg|Issue #47: Reagan Wilson, October 1967 p48.jpg|Issue #48: Kaya Christian, November 1967 p49.jpg|Issue #49: Lynn Winchell, December 1967 p50.jpg|Issue #50: Elizabeth Jordan, May 1968 Joe's Adventures ja pinup01 copia.png|Witness - Frozen Memories - Delores Wells - June 1960 ja pinup02 copia.png|Dam - Nancy Nielsen - April 1961 ja pinup03 copia.png|Union Station - Terri Kimball - May 1964 ja pinup04 copia.png|Going out of Business - Hedy Scott - June 1965 ja pinup05 copia.png|Bruski's Scrap & Salvage - Lannie Balcom - August 1965 ja pinup06 copia.png|Villa Scaletta - Karla Conway - April 1966 ja pinup07 copia.png|Connection - Dianne Chandler - September 1966 ja pinup08 copia.png|Saving Marty - Surrey Marshe - January 1967 ja pinup09 copia.png|Marty's Apartment - Kim Farber - February 1967 ja pinup10 copia.png|A Lesson in Manners - Anne Randall - May 1967 ja pinup11 copia.png|Supermarket - Michelle Hamilton - March 1968 ja pinup12 copia.png|Harry's Shop - Melodye Prentiss - July 1968 ja pinup13 copia.png|Kingston (Next to Charlie's Service & Repair) - Gale Olson - August 1968 ja pinup14 copia.png|North Millville (East of the Forge, off the main road) - Dru Hart - September 1968 ja pinup15 copia.png|Bet on That - Paige Young - November 1968 ja pinup16 copia.png|The Dragstrip - Lorrie Menconi - February 1969 ja pinup17 copia.png|Piece of Cake - Kathy MacDonald - March 1969 ja pinup18 copia.png|Cathouse, Garden of Eden - Helena Antonaccio - June 1969 ja pinup19 copia.png|Cathouse, Empire Bay Construction Co. site - Jo Garcia - October 2007 Category:Mafia II Category:Joe's Adventures Category:Collectibles